


We're A Pack Now- Sciam Oneshot

by finedininganddestiel



Series: Sciam: Flight or Fight [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teen Wolf, liam dunbar - Freeform, sciam, scott McCall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:17:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finedininganddestiel/pseuds/finedininganddestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott takes Liam home with him to look after him after his near death experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're A Pack Now- Sciam Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic contains smut. Proceed at your own pace ;)

”It’s okay, Liam. I got you.”, Scott was staring at him and Liam couldn't believe it. He thought he was going to drown in that well, alone. “I’ll always find you, Liam”, Scott stared at him, his hand caressing the back of Liam’s head, messing his hair. Liam just collapsed forward, hugging Scott for dear life. He felt himself shaking, and sobbing, his face in Scott’s chest. Scott was holding him, gripping him so tight, and he felt himself finally start to relax.

He knew in that moment that everything was going to be alright, everything would always be alright, because he had Scott. He felt himself start to slip away, felt unconsciousness brimming on the back of his eyelids. He felt himself starting to drift, and he could feel Scott shaking him, calling his name. “LIAM! LIAM! Wake up!”.

Liam opened his eyes, his vision blurry. Scott was looking down at him concerned, and he could see Deaton out of the corner of his eyes. “What happened? Where are we?”, Liam asked, confusion masking his face. “Its okay, You’re okay Liam. I’m going to take you home.”, Scott replied, gently moving the hair stuck onto Liam’s forehead. Scott grabbed his arm, basically carrying him back to the car.

“Liam, I’m going to bring you home with me. You have a little bit of a fever, and I just-“, Scott’s words cut off, and he took a huge gulp. Scott looked at him and grabbed his shoulder, “I just want.. I just want to make sure you’re safe. I don’t want anything to happen to you ever again”. Liam felt his eyes widen, and Scott looked away, shifting the car into drive. Liam felt his eyes start to flutter, exhaustion covering him.

He woke up again as Scott was placing him down in his room, on his bed. Liam looked up into Scott’s eyes, and watched the flicker of emotion go through him. Scott reached down, feeling his forehead for a fever. “Liam, you should probably change into something dry. And warm.”, Scott swallowed, avoiding looking Liam in the eye. “Here, I'll give you some privacy.”

Scott straightened up, turning to go. Liam reached his hand out, grabbing Scott’s arm in his. “Please, don’t go. Scott, I need you. Please”, Liam looked up at Scott, meaning in his eyes. Scott nodded, speechless. He lay back down next to Liam, his heartbeat racing.

Liam shivered, and Scott felt himself grab his shirt, felt Liam’s heart flutter underneath it. Scott started to take Liam’s shirt off, moving the fabric slowly up Liam’s body. Scott stopped, closing his eyes, felt himself slipping. “Liam- I can’t. You're my beta. I can’t- Take advantage of you. It’s wrong”, Scott swallowed, his words echoing. He didn't dare open his eyes. He felt Liam moving underneath him, and his hands on his. “You’re not doing anything wrong, Scott. We're a pack now, remember? I want this. I want you.”, Liam gripped his arms tight. Scott nodded, opening his eyes.

Liam was looking at him, acceptance in his gaze. Scott moved his hand back onto Liam’s body, moving the fabric back up his torso again. He pulled the shirt off over Liam’s head. Scott looked at Liam’s body, admiring everything about it. Scott moved his hand towards his shorts, and Liam nodded at him, egging him on. Scott slid them off, the running shorts sticking to Liam’s body from the moisture.

Scott felt himself growl, and he felt himself losing control. Scott closed his eyes, trying to reign in his alpha powers. He felt Liam shifting beneath him, felt his breath on his body. He opened his eyes, Liam closing the gap between them. Liam kissed him, slow and steady. Liam’s hands on his face, holding him close, and reeling him in. Scott felt himself growl, an inhumane noise, and it weakened into a moan.

Scott pushed back onto Liam, Liam’s body relaxing onto the bed. Scott was straddling him, grinding on him. Scott snarled again, and pushed his mouth back onto Liam’s, desperately. Scott’s kisses came hot and fast, desperate and out of control. Scott felt Liam’s hands on his body, and he shuddered. He bit Liam’s lip, moving his mouth all over Liam’s face, his neck. He nipped Liam all over, his shoulders and neck, marking Liam as his. His beta. His pack. He felt Liam’s body reacting to his, his shudders, painful breaths.

Scott pulled back, his eyes opening on Liam’s. Liam looked at him in wonder, lustfully. His eyes roaming all over Scott’s body. Liam reached up, grabbing Scott’s shirt and ripping it off him. Liam slid his hands towards Scott’s pants, taking his time getting there. Scott shuddered, and moaned. “Liam, Liam. Do it, please. God.”, Scott whined, he needed Liam, needed his touch. He felt like he was going to burst. Liam smiled mischievously, undoing the zipper and slowly moving Scott’s jeans down his hips. Scott moaned again, louder this time.

Scott moved his hands, taking his pants off the rest of the way. Scott straddled Liam again, nothing between them but their thin boxers. Scott mashed his mouth back onto Liam’s, grinding on him, feeling nothing but a piece of fabric between them. Liam moaned then, loud and hard. Finally, Scott could feel Liam losing control, getting off on his moans. “Scott- I don't know how much longer I can hold on. I’m sorry- I’m not-“, Liam whimpered, embarrassed, looking away from Scott’s eyes. “Shh.. Liam, it’s alright. You're perfect.”, Scott said, quietly, Liam’s eyes moving back on his. Liam nodded, giving a small, thankful smile.

Scott kissed him again, slow and steady this time. He could hear Liam whimpering into his mouth, and he pulled back, flipping Liam over. Scott pulled off Liam’s boxers, and quickly slid off his own. Scott rubbed some lube on his cock, touching his fingers to Liam’s ass, the coldness make Liam shudder. Scott straddled on top of him, slowly sliding his dick into Liam’s ass. Liam moaned again, and Scott started thrusting, grinding. Scott started slow, moving his hips against Liam’s body. Scott knew what he was doing, slowly tantalizing Liam with his slow thrusts.

Liam whimpered again, “God. Scott. Just do it, please. God. Faster.”. Liam was panting then, and Scott felt his control slipping at his begging. Scott laid back on top of Liam, his mouth on Liam’s neck, his ear. Scott started thrusting, faster, harder. He felt Liam take an intake of breath, and Liam grabbed the sheets in his hand, curling them into a ball. Scott moaned then, loud, almost a howl, and he knew that probably every supernatural creature in Beacon Hills knew what they were doing, but he didn't care.

Scott reached his arm around Liam’s torso, grabbing his cock in his hands. Liam swore, loud, eyes flashing yellow. Scott was thrusting, and his hand was moving in rhythm with his thrusts, moving up and down Liam’s cock. Faster, Faster. “Oh god, I think- I think”, Liam whimpered, cumming into Scott’s hand. Scott came then, Liam cumming pushing him over the edge. Liam whimpered, his body shaking from the pleasure.

Scott rolled off from on top of him, moving so they were lying side by side, looking at each other. Liam closed his eyes then, his and Scott’s foreheads touching together. Liam’s breathing was shallow, and he could feel the sweat rolling off Scott’s body. “I love you”, Liam whispered, before he realized what he was doing. Shit. Liam’s eyes flashed open, fear surging through him. Scott opened his eyes, a small smile on his lips. “It’s okay, Liam. I think- I think I love you too.”, Scott whispered, eyes vulnerable. Liam felt his heart shuttering in his chest, and he gave Scott one of his radiant smiles. “I realized it today, when Garrett took you. I was so scared, Liam. I thought I was going to lose you.”, Scott squeezed Liam’s hand, fear in his voice. “It’s okay, Scott. I’m right here. I’ll always be right here.”, Liam said, soothing Scott’s pain. Scott smiled, and nodded. He closed his eyes, and Liam did too, each others heartbeats lulling them to sleep.


End file.
